Too Late For Regrets
by Freaky Frankie
Summary: Emilia had recently moved to her aunt's because of her mother's death. After years of moving from state to state she has to settle down in one place, Beacon Hills. She realizes quickly that this isn't a regular sleepy town, what she didn't see coming was that her worldview was about to be flipped and between the werewolf drama and high school, can she keep up? Eventual Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**Hey this is my first fan fiction, enjoy! Disclamer: I do not own Teen Wolf all only own the OC's the Motensens (Emilia, Cathis and Emilia's mom)**

Emilia covered her ears with her hands in a pointless attempt to keep the barbaric screeches out of her ears. She kept thinking, "Why me?!" grabbed her pillow then shoved her face in it. Her actions were futile her alarm clock would not shut up it kept ringing as if it were warning her of an enemy attack, she let out a frustrated cry and slammed the alarm clock with much more force than necessary. Emilia glanced at her alarm clock with tired eyes, she groaned as she saw the big red numbers that read 6:00 a.m. She had no idea as to why she was awake so early in the morning. She lay back down closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her once again, but either sleep was rejecting her or the universe was just a jerk. Her phone started ringing and Emilia let out another frustrated cry. She shot up grabbed her phone and turned it on silent, she knew only one person who was evil enough to do this to her and so she chucked it so it would fall somewhere on the plush bean bag at the corner of the room. She lay back down and shut her eyes daring the universe to do anything else. After she heard nothing for a few minutes she heard silence, smiling in victory she shut her eyes and tried her best to drift back off to sleep. Then she heard the slamming of the door and the familiar clicking sound of heels stomping against the floor up the steps. Emilia grabbed the soft covers and pulled them over her head as if it would protect her from the crazy red-head headed toward her room. She could hear the heels making their down the hall when suddenly it stopped shortly for the voice to say a quick hello to her most likely confused. Then she heard the door to her room being flung open, "Emilia Marie Mortensen-!" "How do you even know my middle name," Emilia interrupted. Then she heard the sound of her curtains being opened and before she was able to stop her, the covers were ripped off of her and she was exposed to the harsh sunlight. Emilia screamed and as she threw her arms in front of her face to cover her face she came to one conclusion, the universe was a bitch.

Emilia swung her foot over so they were hanging over the side of the bed and slowly started to adjust to her surroundings and looked up at the crazy red-head, Lydia Martin. It was 6 a.m but this girl was perfectly ready for the day, her hair was done perfectly not a line of makeup out of place. Emilia looked over at her dresser to see how she looked in comparison to Lydia, her light brown hair was a .Lydia had her arms firmly at her sides and was staring Emilia down with a look of disapproval, "This is unbelievable I set your clock one hour early, I gave you a huge speech yesterday, and you're not even out of your bed," Lydia yelled gesturing at Emilia still lying on her bed. Emilia had only processed on thing, "You reset my alarm clock!" Lydia grabbed Emilia by the arm and dragged her towards her bathroom, "You have 10 minutes to take a shower!" Then she stomped out probably to turn my room upside down to find an outfit for me. I took of my pajamas, turned on the shower and stepped in. I stood for a bit in the shower just letting the hot water hit my face, lost in thought. Today was the first day of a new school, Emilia was use to this situation, her mother had been a traveling nurse and so she was use to moving around a lot her mother's jobs lasted four to thirteen weeks the longest was twenty-six weeks. Though this was going to be the last first day in a new school. Emilia scrubbed her skin until he heard Lydia baning on the door shouting about her going over ten minutes. She pushed the shower door aside and grabbed one of the towels that were folded on the rack and quickly wrapped herself up, she made her way to the mirror and wiped off some of the fog that had started to form on the glass, she took a look at her self, same light brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked normal but you had to know her to know she was hollow. There was a part of her that was missing and she probably was never going to be whole again. Emilia moved herself away from the mirror and looked away she was whole, she was fine, she was okay, . She looked back up at the reflection, and her dull, empty eyes bore into her, "you aren't fine and you aren't okay, and I don't know if you are ever going to be," it seemed to be telling her. "Emilia you come out or I will break in!" Lydia's voice broke her thoughts and her head snapped towards the door, she quickly decided to use the ridiculously fluffy robe her aunt had insisted on putting in her bathroom and as she knotted the belt of the robe she looked back up at the mirror, "I am fine," she whispered to herself and rushed out of the room before Lydia threw a fit. Lydia had brought a bag of makeup and was laying out on the dresser and she had laid out some clothes. A black skirt with a white shirt and some heels I gave the whole thing one glance and gave Lydia and 'are-you-serious' look. "What?" she asked, she looked over at the outfit to see if anything was wrong with it. "You are joking right?" She let out a scoff and took her usual stance, crossing her arms and giving Emilia the face where she raised one eyebrow as if daring Emilia to cross her, "I am not joking," she said her look getting more intense by the second, "It is the first day of school Lydia not a freaking fashion show! Why are you taking my outfit so seriously?!" "Why are you not taking this serious!" I rolled my eyes, "Emilia this is going to be your first day of school and unlike all your other schools you have to give a crap because this is going to be your last high school and you're going to stay in it till you graduate." She let out a snort and let Lydia drag her to the dresser where she sat her down and took out some brushes to do god knows what, "Also I can't have you embarrassing me now close your eyes!" Emilia had spaced out most of her tutorials and never really bothered with make-up so she let Lydia do her thing. "Finished!" Lydia chirped happily, Emilia opened my eyes and looked at herself but didn't really pay attention to the makeup Lydia had done, she couldn't help feeling like something was missing, that feeling was gnawing at her and no matter what she tried. Maybe it was just that she missed her mom and how she would make these huge pancakes and drench them in syrup just the way she liked it or those quick rushed kisses while her mouth was still filled with food, or when she would always leave something behind and run back in and squeeze her in a another hug. Emilia let out a short laugh and found herself smiling, "Emilia!" Lydia snapped her fingers in front of her face, "alright, whatever meet me in front of the school." Then with one final hair flip she was gone. Emilia looked over at the clothes she had laid out on the bed and it was just proof of how Lydia and her were so different such an unlikely pair of friends.

Emilia had known Lydia for about two months now since she had moved to Beacon Hills towards the end of May when summer vacation had started for them. When she had an unexpected visit from Lydia.

Emilia had just finished moving the last of her boxes up to her room, when she heard the doorbell on the door. Emilia walked to the door confused and then she opened the door to the red head, "Hello?" "Well, hello.." The girl looked her up and down, Emilia could already tell she was being judged because she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her hair was sticking up or they were stuck to her forehead in the weirdest positions due to sweat , wearing her worn out 'Star Wars' T-shirt and rolled up sweat pants, to be completely honest these were her pajamas and to top it all off she had no makeup on so she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, "Do I pass the inspections?" Emilia asked with clearly fake enthusiasm, "Oh honey not in any freaking universe," Lydia said shaking her head. I rolled my eyes just one look at her perfectly curled hair, makeup and clothes practically screamed warning signs in Emilia's head fortunately she knew how to get rid of these girls. "Alright I don't know what your problem is but I am sure it is hard to pronounce so bye!" Emilia reached to slam the door in her face but was stopped short when the girl put her hand against it. "That was rude," she said. "I am not rude you're just insignificant." Emilia expected her to open her mouth and fire back with some comeback or just stomp of but her mouth turned into a smile, "You look like a challenge. I will be back tomorrow same time with my makeup and then we are going shopping." Then she spun around and started walking down the steps. "I am not a pity project!" "Far from it but life can get terribly boring in this town." Who was this girl? Why did she suddenly think they were suddenly friends or something. " I don't even know your name!" She stopped and spun around on the sidewalk, "Lydia Martin I spend a lot of time at your aunt's salon and spa, see you tomorrow Emilia." Then she walked across the street and to that ridiculously huge house a few doors down to the left and walked inside. This was probably her aunt trying to get me to make friends. She shook her head and thought , " what the hell, has my aunt gotten me into."

Emilia was brought back to the present and she just smiled at the fact that Lydia thought she was going to wear these clothes. Emilia went to her closet and went to empty her closet she found something of her style she brought out her 'My Chemical Romance' T-shirt and her favorite leather jacket and some black shorts. She looked for her converses and pulled them on and laced up the shoes she walked open to her dresser and put out some simple studs. She took in a deep breath and pulled open the draw on the left and took out a jewelry box she opened it up to see the picture of her and her mother still there, she reached to the bottom and pulled out her mother's favorite necklace it was a rose and Emilia knew it was passed down from her grandmother. Emilia put the necklace on and held the rose in her hand for a bit. Then she took out her mother's bracelet that had ravens on them that was assembled in a pattern as if they were flying. Raven's were her mother's favorite bird after all that was her name and she had chosen it. Emilia rubbed the bracelet before walking down the stairs to get breakfast.

"Morning Cathie," Emilia said as she went to get some coffee she took out the huge cup she had had always used when traveling, she had woken up before 7 a.m she was going to need two cups, she poured the coffee in the cup and took a huge gulp. "One day I will get you to stop drinking it like that," Cathie said leaning against the counter and taking a sip of her own "coffee." Emilia took another long sip, "Keep dreaming Cat." Then she leaned against the other counter next to Cat and took another huge gulp. "I am gonna hold you down and force it into the mouth and you can suddenly realize what you have been missing out on and thank me." "Or I could just spit it back into her face." Emilia said taking another long sip in an attempt to hide my laugh. Cat rolled her eyes at her niece, "I will never understand how you and your mother drank that stuff black." "Oh that gene must have skipped you, instead you got good looks and perfect etiquette, so sorry." Emilia said with fake sympathy and shaking her head then took another sip. Cat snorted. "You can be as sarcastic as you want but if I hear one complaint from a teacher-" "Who? Me! Oh don't you worry Auntie Cathie I would never even dream of it!" Emilia said holding her hand over her heart and widening her eyes theoretically. "Oh really?" Cat said putting down the cup and raising her eyebrow at you, "so it wasn't you who pulled those crazy pranks at all those other schools" Emilia smiled sheepishly, "and it wasn't you that always said all those sarcastic quips or witty comments?" Emilia sighed happily, "good memories," then took another sip of coffee. "Emilia!" Cat took a breath and look her in the eyes, "Please try to be on your best behavior this. Can you promise me that?" "I promise, I will try." "Thank You, and about your grades." "Don't worry you know I take school work very seriously." It was true since Emilia moved around a lot in order to stay on top of her grades she had to work about two times harder than normal students, she was kind of obsessive. "I know, your mother use to tell me you would go into a weird trance when you were studying of doing school work." Emilia smiled and took another sip of her coffee, "She wanted to have you check out." Emilia let out a snort. "Also I did check your grades for your recent schools and you have been keeping A's. Keep that up okay." "Don't worry I will try." "Anyway I have to leave now if I don't wanna be late." She kissed her on the forehead, "Don't have more than two cups of coffee and enjoy your first day of school also make sure you have muffin left out for breakfast." Cat grabbed her car keys off the table, "Make sure to make new friends!" She called over her shoulder as she walked down the hall towards the door, "Yes because you know what a social butterfly I can be!" Cat slammed the door and she thought about how she would be lucky if she made another friend besides Lydia. Emilia drained the remainder of my coffee and walked over to the counter to pour herself another cup of coffee. She ate her muffin in between her sips of coffee and when she was done she washed the cup and put it on the dish dryer rack. Then she went into the living room and made sure she had all her books and had a few pens. Then slung the messenger bag over her shoulder and held on to the strap and walked to the door and took her car keys out of the bowl. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes, "I am fine." Emilia opened her eyes she had survived first days before and almost always in a new school, she could adapt wherever and whenever she was in a new town she was a survivor. She smiled,"Beware Beacon Hill's High School because Emilia Mortensen is about to kick your ass!"

**So, do you like it, love it, hate it and never want me to continue ever again, please comment and let me know. Oh and I also do not own Star Wars, that would be epic though...okay BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day (part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own my oc's Emilia and her family**

* * *

**Too Late For Regrets**

Chapter 2:

Emilia opened the door to her car and threw her messenger bag into the side chair and started the car, she had a black Mustang GT 8.0 the 1987 model. The engine roared to life and she sighed the noise of the engine had some type of calming effect on her. The car had been a gift to her from her mom together they fixed it up, a lot had been engine work and some minor body work. Emilia reached out and held the picture dangling from the rear-view mirror, she stroked her finger over it, both her and her mom were in the picture it was the summer before freshman year, both her and her mom were covered in motor oil and clearly sweating. Her hair was frizzy, as normal it wouldn't stay down but she didn't care like her mother's it was pulled back into a high ponytail, her mother had her arm around her and they were laughing probably at Cathie who was probably going crazy at how dirty they were but still Cat had taken the picture. Emilia looked at herself in the picture she was so happy and carefree, her eyes were filled with happiness. Emilia looked up at the rear-view mirror and compared them, yet again. Emilia dropped the picture and let it swing, Lydia hated to be kept waiting.

Emilia backed out of the driveway and headed toward the school trying her best to push her nerves out of her head, after all it was just school. She parked her car and walked towards Lydia who was standing in front of the school entrance staring at a small mirror, inspecting her make up no doubt. Emilia was finding it hard not to laugh at Lydia's 'mirror face' she was puckering her lips and pushing her hair up. "Martin, assume your battle position!" Emilia shouted doing her best imitation of a general. Lydia snapped the compartment shut and spun around, "Well fina-" she started gaping at Emilia, "What?" Emilia looked down at her self not seeing anything wrong. Lydia shrieked, "Of all the things you have done!" Lydia pointed at Emilia's outfit, "This is by far the worst!" "Lydia! You're making a scene," Emilia hissed at her people were starting to stare at them. Lydia being a drama queen went on with her act, "How could you Em, I thought we were friends!" "Relax it's just the first day!" "That's exactly the point,," Lydia wailed, "The first sets the the tone and your image for the rest of the school year. I rolled my eyes at her, "What do you want, an apology?!" "That's a nice place to start." Lydia reckoned looking at Emilia like she had stabbed her in the back. Emilia pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Had it really come to this, "I am so sorry that I besmirched your fashion choice, will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" Emilia said with clearly false enthusiasm. "Maybe.." Lydia said, "Maybe?" "As long as you will from this point on respect and follow my fashion and makeup opinions and choices," Lydia declared. "Lydia," Emilia whined, "No if's and's or but's about it," Lydia stated. Emilia decided to let it go, she got to wear what she wanted for at least today, it could have been worse Lydia could have dragged her to the car and made her go home and change. Emilia may know Krav Maga but Lydia had some serious upper body strength. Emilia had no doubt that shopping was actually an exercise after she had been to the mall with her.

"Now it is time for our entrance," Lydia beamed, then she proceeded to go into what Emilia referred to as 'the trance'. It was as if she was focused on nothing but strolling in like she owned this school, which she kind of did, socially speaking of course. Then Lydia looked at the school and tossed a lock of her perfect red hair over her shoulder and Emilia could tell she was out of it, Lydia strutted down the path, forgetting her friend at the entrance. Emilia shook her head and followed Lydia staying at the side of the path trying to blend in with the crowd. Then she broke away from the crowd and started walking towards the step thinking Lydia was going to stop there, "Hey Lydia, you look" a guy said clearly about to compliment her, his hair was closely cut and he had brown eyes. Lydia who was in her trance brushed past the guy without a second thought. "-like you going to ignore me," he finished sounding a bit frustrated. Then he turned to his friend, whose hair was way thicker and had brown eyes as well, "This is your fault you know." "Don't let that get to you," Em said to him. The guy looked at her slightly confused, "She's in 'the trance'," Em informed him making quotation marks, "The rest of the world is meaningless she just focuses on strutting in like she is on a runway." She then patted the guy on the back, "May the force be with you." "Thanks?!" he shouted after her. "No problem!" She called back over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs, she guessed Lydia's strut mode lasted till first period or possibly the entire day. Then she looked around the school, now onto the real mission: find the main office.

Emilia wandered around a bit eventually locating the office, she walked in and walked up to a lady at the desk, "Excuse me, I am Emilia Mortensen I am a transfer-" "Oh yes Miss Mortensen," the lady said she pushed aside some papers and finally pulled out one that read the words transfer in big bold letters at the top and had her name and information on it. "We actually have another transfer she's waiting outside, would you like to be introduced with her?" "Yeah sure." At least she wasn't the only new girl. The administrator gave her directions and she shoved the paper into her bag then walked through a side entrance as she walked out she saw a girl nervously waiting at the bench taping her feet against the ground. "Hey stranger," Emilia said walking up to the clearly nervous girl she had dark black hair and fair skin. "Hello?" the girl replied shyly. Emilia pulled of her messenger bag and joined the girl on the bench. "First day jitters?" Emilia asked, "Is it that obvious?" the girl groaned. "No I actually have amazing skills of deduction," Emilia bragged "M hmm," the girl said, "I am not joking people refer to me as Sherlock Holmes." The girl gave her a look that clearly read 'not buying it'. Emilia sighed and threw her hands up in surrender, "Fine, you caught me," she admitted, "The lady at the desk told me, I am new to." Then she struck out her hand, "My names Emilia Mortensen, you may address me as the chosen one." The girl let out a short laugh and took her hand and shook it, "My name is Allison Argent you can call me, Allison." "At least we can be the mysterious new girls together." "Thank you, I didn't want to end up eating lunch alone or going home not making any friends at all." "Don't worry we can eat lunch in the bathroom!" Emilia said excited, "We can have stalls right next to each other!" "Thank you for that vote of confidence," Allison said. "Hey what are friends for!" Emilia said hitting her on the arm. Allison rolled her eyes but Emilia could tell she was a lot more comfortable, "So what brings you to Beacon Hills?" "Oh, my dad's job requires him to move around a lot." "The same happened to me, my mom was a traveling nurse. Being the new girl sucks doesn't it?" "God I hate it as soon as I finally fit in and become comfortable it's time to uproot my life and move." Emilia nodded in agreement,"I know, I stopped trying to make friends a while ago, there really isn't a point." "Really? How is life like over there?" "Well instead of friends I get fictional characters that will never abandon me! I think I got the better deal" Allison snorted, "Sounds lonely." "Hey! Chewbacca is an excellent conversationalist." Then Allison's phone started ringing, "Sorry I got to take this it's my mom." "No problem tell your mom, you're not a loner." Allison dug into her bag then pulled her phone out of her backpack and clicked send, "Mom, three calls on my first day is a little over doing it." Then she began to search her back pack, "Everything...except a pen, " she said frantically, "I didn't actually forget a pen did I?" "I can lend you on inside, don't worry about it," Em told her. "Thanks," she mouthed then we looked up as we saw a man heading in our direction, "Alright, I gotta go love you." She quickly shoved her phone in her bag and slung it around her shoulder.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The man said, we both stood up and started to walk towards the building pretty sure that first period had started already. Then the man started asking Allison about where she had lived, "So you were saying that San Francisco isn't where you grew up?" "No we stayed there for a year, which is unusually, really." "What about you Emilia?" "I moved around a lot too, I never really stayed in one place more than a few months at the least a few weeks." "Well hopefully Beacon Hills is the last stop for both of you for a while." Em couldn't help feeling the pang that told her it would be her last stop for a really long time, she couldn't decide whether she was happy or sad about it. Then he lead them into a class room. "Hello class, these are our two new students, Emilia-" "The chosen one," Emilia corrected him. Allison let out a snort but quickly tried to cover it up as a cough. The man whom she was guessing was the vice principal turned to her and narrowed his eyes at her "-Mortensen and Allison Argent please do your best to make them feel welcome." They both walked to the two empty seats in the back which were luckily right next to each other. "Really?" Allison whispered, "Hey, let me live my childhood fantasies! I'll let you be Ron," Emilia said coaxingly wiggling her eyebrows. Allison shook her head at her and took of her backpack sitting down, Emilia reached down to grab a pen out of her bag but saw the boy from this morning turn around and give her one, she stared at it confused but then it quickly turned into a smile, "Thanks." Allison raised her eyebrows at Emilia, "someone has a crush," Em sang quietly as she saw the look on the boy's face, he had given her the same look when she walked in. It was only about two minutes into the class and a boy ready liked her. Allison gave her a confused look and Em sighed, like all tragic love stories at first the two must be completely oblivious. "Okay class, please open your textbooks to the page one hundred thirty three." "And with those ten words a little part of all our souls died," Emilia muttered.

It was the end of the day and Emilia was sneaking up behind her new friend, who was currently exchanging googly eyes with the fluffy haired kids whose name she still did not know. "So you going to go ask for a name or have you guys discovered a telepathic connection cause you are soul mates?" Emilia asked. Allison jumped and spun around to see Emilia smirking at her leaning against the locker, Allison quickly recovered, "You really think he likes me?" Allison asked quietly sneaking another look at him. "Well he did give you the same look Luke Skywalker did when he first laid eyes on princess Leia through a hologram," Emilia said. "So yes?" "Seriously Em, no one here understands nerd," Lydia pointed out walking up to the pair. "It's Star Wars! How have none of you seen it? Read the books at least?!" Allison shook her head while Lydia did what she always did when she started ranting about any or her fandoms, ignored her. "That jacket is absolutely killer," Lydia said which was typical focusing on fashion, her specialty, then she turned to Em, "Congrats Em, you found a friend with decent taste." Then she turned back to Allison before Em could talk, "Where did you get it?" Lydia asked. "My mom was a buyer for a boutique back at San Francisco." "And you are my new best friend, sorry Em," she chuckled. "Wow first you decide my pens aren't good enough and then you steal my only friend," Em gasped, "I really thought we were so close! What happened?!" Allison let out a light laugh. "Hey Lydia," Jackson said walking up then they both decided to do their annual greeting tradition, of spit swatting. Em voiced both her and most likely Allison's disgust as she pointed to my open mouth, "Bleh." They broke apart and Jackson glared at me, "Shut up Em," he sneered at her then turned to Allison and his face melted into a smile. Lydia turned to Allison, "So this weekend there's a party," "A party?" "Yeah Friday night you should come," Jackson said. "Oh I can't it's family night," Allison said, "sorry, thanks for asking." Em could easily pick up on that being a lie. "Are you sure? Everyone is going after the scrimmage." "You mean football?" Jackson let of a scoff, "Football's a joke here, the sport here is lacrosse we've won the state championship for three years." "Because of a certain team captain," Lydia said stroking a hand through his hair. I let out a snort, "Yeah honestly we only have other players because its mandatory they just stand back and let Jackson here take over," I said sarcastically gesturing to him, "where would the lacrosse team be without you buddy?!" Jackson gave me a fake smile, "don't listen to Em she's delusional, we practice in a few minutes come and see, I mean if you don't have anything." Allison started to look a bit uncomfortable and backed up a bit, "Well I was gon-" "Perfect," Lydia interrupted grabbing her hand and then Em's. "Come on." "We were actually going to study chemistry," Em informed Lydia seeing Allison was clearly uncomfortable but it was no use she was being dragged in the direction of the field, "we can't all be freakishly smart," Em muttered because unlike Lydia she had to study. She was going to wrench my hand out but Allison was gave her a pleading look, she seemed shy and Lydia could be a come off as a very intimidating person. Lydia lead us to the benches and we sat down, I sighed as I pulled my messenger bag off. "Oh you can study later, we are just watching hot boys run around the field," Lydia reassured me, "You'll live." Then she caught Allison giving the same boy another smile, we watched him walk to the goal, "hey who is that?" Em shrugged my shoulders and leaned back bracing her elbows against the bench behind them. "I don't know," Lydia said, "Why?" "You should ask when you return his pen,," Em said. She noticed something weird though he was looking right at them and tilting his head, she didn't know if he was looking at Allison or..the whistle rang and it's sharp ring rang across the field. Then the boys started running ready to practice making shots. The first one hit him right in the face, he got back up and seemed to shake it off though. After that he seemed to started catching them and it was pretty impressive the first, the second, the third, the fourth and the fifth. "He seems like he's really good," Allison said, "Yeah very good," Lydia agreed. "Yeah I am hoping he can beat Jackson," Em said hopefully, "give the guy a freaking reality check." Lydia rolled her eyes at her, then Em proceeded to shout, "Go goalie!" Then she saw Jackson anyone could tell by how he slammed his stick against the guys chest and then started to run. "Come on goalie!" Em shouted again crossing my fingers. Then in a quick swipe the goalie had it, "Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air and Lydia jumped up cheering and clapping ignoring Jackson who was glaring at her, Allison just kept smiling. "Cute and athletic," Em praised her nudging her in the ribs with her elbow, "he's a keeper!" After a few more drills practice was over, "Alright girls, we should meet up again outside this learning facility" Em said picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. "Bye Em!" "Bye!"

Em started on the way home she rolled the windows down and enjoyed the cold breeze hitting my face, she spotted a jeep at the side of the road and then two kids, scratch that teens. She recognized the fluffy haired one, he had been staring at Allison. She pulled over and turned the car off and strolled over, "You guys okay?" "Yes, why do you ask?" The one with short hair asked. "Because you're coming out of the woods," Emilia said. "We lost something," "The..um..car broke down?" they said at the same time the one with the captain america shirt laughed nervously and began to rub the back of his neck. "You lost something in the woods?" "Yeah last night…." "You were at the woods in the middle of the night?!" "Yes" "No!" "Okay get to the point you both are terrible liars," Emilia demanded impatiently and crossed her arms, "Why were you to in the woods last night?" "Looking for the body.." Emilia had heard some whispers about it there was a body found in the woods. "You found the body?" Em asked sounding slightly impressed. "Kind of" "What?" Em said confused, "We found half of it…well he did," The short haired one said nodding his head to his friend. "Where?!" Em said getting a crazy glint in her eyes, "Can I see it?!" The wonder twins exchanged a look, and Em cleared her throat, "um..sorry?" "No it's okay," the fluffy haired one said, "We could find it though, the body was moved." "Well that makes sense," Em said nodding, "It does?" "Yes,you can't leave evidence lying around your best bet would be to eat it." They both grimaced, "what it's true! You never know one day you may thank me for that piece of advice." "Oh god that's disgusting." "No it's morbid." "You're welcome. So are you referred to thing one and two are do you have names?" "I am Stiles and this is Scott. You're 'the chosen one' right?" "Finally, someone got my name right!" He snorted, "This is not funny! I had a very traumatic childhood!" Em yelled at them, "Everyone called me by this name Emilia." "Oh you poor thing," Stiles said rolling his eyes. "Oh and thanks," Em said to Scott. "For what?" "Showing Jackson up at lacrosse, his face must have been priceless, stupid helmets I would have taken a picture." "You welcome?" "Promise me you will do it again! I am going to have my camera ready this time!" "Okay? As long as you send it to me!" "Oh please, I am sending it to everyone!"

Then her phone started blaring the song, 'New Perspective'. She groaned, "excuse me for a second," then clicked send, "Yo," "That's how you answer the phone?" "Yes Lydia that's how I answer the phone." "Where are you?" "Beacon Hills" "No, really?!" she said her voice dripping in sarcasm. "I know, shocker right" "Okay, whatever you are come to your house I am waiting." "Why are you at my house?" "Well there is a party this Friday and I need to make sure you look perfect or at least presentable." "Thanks Lydia, I think I can handle it." Lydia laughed, "Its hilarious you think that you have a say in this." "What if I just don't come to the party." "You promised," Lydia whined. "One condition, we watch star wars as you help me." "No!" "Come on at least watch the first movie!" "No!" "Lord Of The Rings?" "Nope!" "Harry Potter?" "Do you even know me?" "Will you listen to the audio-" "No!" "Your not going to let me pick a movie are you?" "Now your getting it!" "Your not leaving are you?" "See isn't your life easier when you listen to me?" Em scoffed, "Like hell it is!" "Emilia just get over here now!" Lydia screeched into the phone, causing Em to pull I away from her ear. Then she heard a click showing that Lydia had hung up on her Em snorted, "Over dramatic." Emilia shoved the phone back into her back pocket and looked up at Scott and Stiles who were no doubt listening in to the conversation and actually found it amusing. "Anyone ever tell you eavesdropping is rude?" she asked shaking a figure at them, "Alright, if I don't come back after Lydia's 'help' avenge my death." With that she walked back to my car and waved another goodbye to them, which they returned as pulled open her car door. She started the car up and started to drive, on her way home she started thinking on how different this first day was compared to others. She had let herself make new friends which is something that never happened to her. Em thought of herself as socially awkward, she was comfortable and she could talk to people easily but she never really made friends or kept them. One thing was for sure though, Beacon Hills was going to be different, and it was up to her to figure out if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

**Chapter two! Please comment and tell me what you thought. I sadly also do not own Harry Potter, Lord Of the Rings or Star Wars. Okay bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Teen Wolf I only own my OC's Emilia and her family**

* * *

Too Late For Regrets

Emilia sat in the bleachers hoping that Scott was going to uphold his promise and show Jackson up he made first line it would be perfect. She was sitting on the bench with Lydia, waiting for Allison. They were sitting on the bench right behind the players, "Scott!" she heard someone gasp, her head snapped in the direction of Stiles running up to his friend, "Scott! Wait up!" "Stiles they are playing the first elimination can it wait," he asked sounding a bit annoyed, "just hold on okay," Stiles said, "I overheard my dad on the phone-" he then grabbed Scott's arm trying to get him to pay attention, "The fiber analysis came back from LA they found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" "Stiles I gotta go," "Wait No!" He was too late thought Scott was already jogging off, "Scott You're not going to believe what the animal was.." Stiles said but Em couldn't hear what the animal was. What was that suppose to mean? A animal had torn the body in half? Why did he make it sound like that meant like something? The whistle had blown and the players huddled around the couch, "You think she is coming?" "Of course, miss a chance to exchange longing glances with Scott, she wouldn't miss it for the world!" Lydia rolled her eyes, "A simple yes or no next time would be nice." "What's the fun in that?" "Hey," Allison greeted them sitting next to Emilia, grinning like an idiot. "Be careful your face may split in half," Em warned her, "What happened between you and Scott?" "How do you know this has to do with Scott?" "Well, you just confirmed it," Lydia pointed out. "Also, you do have a crush on him," Emilia added on. "Spill," Lydia demanded and Em nodded in agreement, Allison blushed but told them what happened anyway. "Scott is my date to the party," Allison told them, "Go figure first day and you got a date, why were you so worried again?" "See Em, Allison got a date, I have a date. Where is your date?" "My imaginary friend friend Erwin," Em informed her before turning her attention towards the group of players who were now getting fired up ready to play. Emilia wanted so desperately to scream, "Crush Jackson!" but Lydia would have lectured her about getting along or just simply smack her over the head. The ball was passed around for a bit until it stopped one of the players hesitated before running towards the goal, the player dogged the first one before being taken down judging from the force either that was Jackson shoving Scott or someone was taking this really seriously then again lacrosse was an aggressive sport either way Em 'ooh-ed' sympathetically. Scott still pulled himself off the ground, the ball was placed at the middle of Jackson and Scott. Em started to take interest in the game and sat up wanting to see how this would play out. The whistle blew and Scott quickly scooped up the ball and took of running. He jumped and smoothly passed his stick over the head of the first player that tried to get him, next he simply spun around the next one and then passed the stick around him, the crowd cheering him on the entire time. He continued to dodge people easily, "Damn," Emilia said feeling her eyes widening and sitting at the edge of her seat. Then three people tried to gang up on him to try and stop him. Em winced knowing this was going to hurt him, the Scott kicked off the ground going in to a backflip right over them! Em's jaw dropped but she didn't hesitate to jump up and cheer when he made the shot. "That was incredible!" Allison cheered with wide eyes, "He's really good." "It's a major improvement from last year." His team members rushed to congratulate him except Jackson of course, then he was called over by the couch. "What in god's name was that?!" Coach yelled, "This is a lacrosse field!" "He can't seriously be mad?" Allison asked in disbelief, "He was amazing!" "Calm down it's his way of telling him he made it," Em said, Allison gave her a confused look, "It's a coach thing." "What the hell was that?!" the Coach continued to yell gesturing at the lacrosse field. "I-I don't know," Scott stuttered a bit nervous, "I was just trying to make the shot." "Yeah well you made the shot, and guess what" the coach said his face splitting into a grin then hit his arm, "you're starting buddy, you made first line." Then the crowd got up to it's feet cheering again, while Scott started excitedly at the crowd, smiling and hopping on his feet. Though as we rose up to cheer again she saw only two people not cheering, Jackson (of course) but also someone she expected to be happy since he was cheering on his best friend just yesterday, Stiles he wasn't jealous thought he looked worried.

The rest of the game wasn't as exciting as the beginning was and so she found herself pondering why Stiles was getting so worked up over some animal hair. Also how an animal could do that, what type of animal it was. The only people who she recognized who made first line were Scott, Jackson and Danny. Then after congratulating them Lydia rushed Em to her car and made a point of reminding her to be early in order to help them set up and to remember her music.

When Em went home she couldn't help but wonder how Scott was able to do what he did, he must have practiced a lot but it just seemed impossible, how could someone have reflexes that fast? She decided to just let it go and get ready for Lydia's party she was going early in-order to help her set up and she had to drop of the music she had downloaded for the party. Em began to do her make-up the way Lydia had instructed, if she did anything wrong she was sure to have a category 2 fit. She pulled on the dress Lydia had chosen it was actually nice but it was still a dress, it was a shirt dress the top was a plaid pattern of red and black and the bottom was a leather skirt. She glanced at herself in the mirror and decided she looked okay, then she saw the dreaded heels Lydia put out, she did appreciate that she wanted to go through all of this trouble to help her 'fit in' but she crossed the line at heels. She pulled them on and studied her feet trying to walk in them she couldn't even make it across the room without stumbling, she was going to break her neck with these. Though Em had a rule with heels, 'converses or nothing', "Sorry Lydia," she mumbled stumbling her way back to the bed and pulled them off. She rummaged in her closet and pulled out her knee high converse. She pulled them on and gave herself a satisfied smile.

Next, she walked to her aunts room and took out her curling room and then walked to the bathroom and pluged it in. She grabbed her comb and did her best to tame her wild brown hair. When her hair was free of tangles and looked about decent she picked up the iron and muttered a prayer that she wouldn't burn all of her hair off. She could not pull off a bald look like Karen Gillan could. Just as she was about to separate one strand she heard the sound of the door slamming close, "Thank God," her aunt was home early. "Emilia do not even think about doing you hair!" she heard her aunt scream from downstairs and she heard her aunt running up the steps. "Too Late," Em said letting her voice sound regretfully, "Oh no how bad-?!" Cat had swung the door open and gave a sigh of relief to see her niece standing there only holding the iron, "Don't scare me like that!" "Oh please like I know how to use this contraption!" Em said swinging it around carelessly. "Put it down before you burn yourself or worse me," Cat joked, grabbing hold of Em's wrist and took the iron out of her hands. "Alright," Em said cracking her knuckles while rolling her neck, then she turned to the mirror with a look of determination, "Let's do this." Cat rolled her eyes at Em's act, "Don't hurt yourself before the party, how will you show off your dance moves?" "My dance moves are only used in life threatening situations!" Cat laughed and began to curl her hair.

Em's hair was finished being curled and she still had no idea how to use the iron, she had almost gotten herself burned about fifteen times and pretty sure she was high of a hair spray at the moment, hopefully these curls would freaking stay. She walked across the street and a few houses down to Lydia's huge house. She knocked on the door, Lydia's door flew open and she was instantly stared down. She sighed, "I know you wouldn't wear the heels." "You know my rule!" Lydia rolled her eyes and let her in. "Help Jackson set up the tables," she ordered and then added quickly, "Please get along!" "No promises!" She then handed Lydia the USB which held her music, "Don't worry none of my 'weird rock music' is on there." "Perfect," Lydia exclaimed grabbing it before walking of. "You're welcome!" Em easily found her way to the backyard and saw Jackson setting up a table, "Ello Gov'na!" "And I was getting my hopes up that you weren't going to show up," Jackson grumbled. "How I love our brief moments where we must tolerate each other," Em replied with exasperation, "Anyway, I am here to help." Em looked around and found a cooler by the door she picked it up and walked over to Jackson, they worked in silence, knowing at the smallest sentence they would be trading off insults till guest starting showing up and then Lydia would blow a gasket and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of that.

After Em had hung the last string of lights her phone started ringing, it was Allison, "Hey str-" "Em!" "Where's the fire?" Em asked climbing of the ladder, "I need help!" "Okay you can hide out in my basement and we can chop the body up and put it in the freezer although you-" "Ew no! I don't need that kind of help!" "Darn we could have had code names and everything." Em could picture Allison's confused face staring at her phone, "Anyway I am freaking out about this date!" "Why?" "Because I really like Scott and I am afraid of screwing this up!" "Step one, you need to calm down," She heard a pause, she was probably taking a deep breath, "Okay are you calm now?" Em heard a faint 'hmm' "You need to take a serious reality check and realize that Scott really likes you probably just as much probably more," Em began, "But-" "No buts, you are an amazing girl Allison and you need to believe that, I doubt you could screw this up and if it does go south I am going to be here and you can rant about how guys suck to me or we can ditch this party and have a Star Wars marathon with me." "How do you magically lead everything back to Star Wars?" "Because I am the freaking chosen one remember?!" Allison laughed, "He's here! I got to go." "See you soon, and if it turns out he is a pervert then I will murder him." "That's a bit extreme" "With a frying pan," Em said in a dead serious voice, "Hanging up now, and thank you Em," "Anytime Allison." Then she heard the familiar click of the call ending, she stuck her phone in her shoe as people began showing up.

It wasn't long before the party was in full swing Lydia and Jackson had already started making out and so Em realized she would be retreating into the wall flower she was. She had just poured herself a second cup when she saw Scott and Allison arrive she then went to greet them. "Well if it isn't the lovebirds," Em greeted she found the blushes on both their face so freaking cute. "Hey Em," Allison greeted, then Em shoved her cup in Scot'ts hand, "Why don't you get me a refill and some drinks for you two." "Um okay," Scott replied sounding confused since her cup was obviously filled. He gave them one last awkward smile before leaving to find the drinks, "So did you end up having a panic attack on your way to the car?" "No, thankfully. Thanks for coming me down." "No problem." "Did you find a last minute date?" "Of course I did!" Allison gave her a relieved smile, "great where is he?" Allison looked around, "Oh Allison," Em chuckled shaking her head, "He's right here." Em linked her arms with the air, "Meet Erwin." Then she lifted her hand as if she were secretly whispering to Allison, "isn't he quite the eye candy?!" Allison rolled her eyes, "Won't you be lonely?" "Me?! Heck no I will be hanging with you and Scott the whole night," she assured her friend. Allison's eyes widened a bit, "Oh." Em laughed, "Don't worry I have tons of experience as a wall flower I will be fine." "What about Lydia?" "No thank you," Em cringed, then nodding in the direction of the pillar. "Oh wow," Allison said sounding surprised, "I know they take PDA to a new level." Allison nodded her agreement, "Don't worry I will break it up before it gets-never mind." Jackson was sucking her neck, "god they need a room," Em tore thinking she might be sick, "Don't worry you and Scott will be there soon enough," Em teased, she laughed at the expression on Allison's face. Scott came back with three cups, "Thank you," Allison said probably thanking him for interrupting that conversation. Allison lifted the cup to her mouth, "Wait!" Em snatched the cup and smelled it, "okay it's good." Then Em stared Scott down and he kind of hid behind Allison, "Okay he is good." "What did you do, stare into his soul?" "Oh you know me so well," she praised, "Remember my promise if he turns out to be a pervert. Have fun!" Then she patted them on the back and decided to leave, "She scares me." She heard Scott say to Allison, "She has that effect on people." Em smiled to herself and she headed inside to try and find someone she knew.

She located Danny sitting inside, "Well if it isn't the life of the party ," she greeted resting her back against the wall, "Hey Em." Despite the fact Jackson and Em didn't like each other, Danny and Em got along pretty well. "Why aren't you out there breaking hearts?" Danny chuckled, "I should ask you the same thing." "Well for one in order for me to dance I need to wear a neon sign which reads, 'stay at least 3 feet away at all time' and some how it slipped my mind to bring it." "Well it's a party I was shocked when I saw people dancing," he said sarcastically. "I know," Em exclaimed, Danny shook his head when a guy who looked somewhat familiar came up with two drinks. Then they shared a quick kiss before Danny turned towards her, "You could come dance with us. I doubt you're that bad." Em sighed and took a long sip, "Have fun boys." Em waggled her eyebrows and pushed off the wall. She scanned the area hoping to see a familiar face. Then she saw Stiles, he was standing against the wall looking around a bit nervously. She decided he could use some company as well and maybe she could ask about why he was so worked up about the animal hairs.

"Hey, thing one!" "H-hey," Stiles said sounding a bit surprised. "Did you ever find that thing in the woods?" "Oh yeah, Scott's inhaler." "Good...are you okay?" Em asked, "Wha-yes, of course everything is okay, great actually." Em raised an eyebrow and snorted, "Alright then." "Why would you think anything was wrong," he stammered on nervously scratching the back of his neck. "I have narrowed it down to two options," she began, "Which are?" "One," she started holding up a finger, "You are suffering separation anxiety from Scott." Stiles scrunched his face up in confusion and opened his mouth to argue but Em continued holding up her second finger, "or you weren't invited." Stiles eyes widened in shock or possibly fear, Emilia laughed though, "Dude, you look so scared!" Stiles crossed his arms defensively and glared at her. "Not funny!" "On the contrary my friend it is," Em countered, "You don't have to worry though just say you are with me." Stiles blinked in surprise, "Thanks." "No problem, what did you think I was going to do throw you out?" "Maybe," Stiles shrugged, "Or you would whistle and the members of the lacrosse team would would throw me out." "So you think that I couldn't throw you out myself," Em asked staring him down, she began to roll up her sleeves and Stiles began waving around frantically, "No, no I am sure you could probably kick me out just fine on your own." Em sighed sadly, "here I was thinking this party was just about to get interesting." Stiles laughed nervously, "Anyway, why aren't you dancing?" "Because it's a fire hazard," Em answered quickly, "What about you?" "I actually just came to watch out for someone," Stiles said then scratched the back of his neck. "I am going to take a wild guess and say it's Scott, "Wh-why would you think-" "I actually wanted to ask you about something, at the game today you seemed really worried about some animal hair," Em interrupted. "Oh well, weren't you the one who said eavesdropping is rude," Stiles said weakly seeming very uncomfortable. "I would hardly call it eavesdropping if you were yelling," Em defended, "Why were you so worked up about the animal?" After some hesitation Stiles decided to tell her. "It was a wolf," Stiles exclaimed. "What's so bad about that," Em asked not really seeing what the problem. "It was a wolf and there haven't been wolves in California for 60 years!" "Well sorry I didn't do my extensive research on the wildlife of California!" Then Em eyes widened, "So wolves are coming back?" "Maybe, I don't know!" "Why didn't you just tell me it was a wolf then?" Stiles paused for a minute, " I-I over heard this from a conversation with my dad, I could get in trouble." Em stared at him for a minute, she knew it wasn't the real reason he was jumping a bit on the balls of his feet and he wouldn't look her in the eyes, but she had pressed him pretty hard so she decided to leave him be, "I promise I won't tell anyone." Stiles let out a breath and nodded his head, "Yeah, thank you, thanks." She gave him a smile, "You can help me chaperon Allison and Scott then. I would hate to see them end up on 'Teen Mom'." Stiles let out a light laugh and gave her a relieved smile, "Wouldn't it be a teeny bit hilarious, I mean who would have thought." "For the record, I called it," Em clarified.

They began walking to the door then she spotted someone at the corner of the party all alone her looked way older and he had this dead look in his eye. "Who the hell is that?" Em asked looking at a guy she had not seen at the school before. "Derek Hale, does Lydia know him?" "No, I don't think so. This party was only for the kids from school," Em informed him, "How do you know him?" "Oh I don't just read about a fire that had happened to his family a while ago. Should we ask her cause he has a serial killer look in his eye," Stiles said nervously. "Yeah.." Em said her voice trailing of thinking his eyes looked empty as if he had suffered a lot, none the less what was this guy doing at a high school party? "Actually I think it may be a bit difficult to get to her right now," Em cautioned remembering her friend was busy. "Why wou-," Stiles started but Em took his chin and turned his head in the direction of the pillar where they were Lydia and Jackson were still making out. "God the neck again," Em shuddered and snapped her head away, "Why do I keep looking back there-," Em stopped short and felt a twinge of guilt Stiles had a glint of jealousy in his eyes. How did she not see this how he had been angry after Lydia had ignored him, "Oh sorry, you like her, sorry," Em apologized realizing her mistake. "What?!" Stiles looked at her, "You are not human! How do you keep picking up these tiny things!" Em shrugged, "I am not oblivious." Then Scott shoved his why through them sweating look very pale, "Scott?!" Then Stiles rushed after his friend, Em paused for a second and then looked behind her, Derek Hale was gone. Em didn't have time to ponder this because she realized she should look for Allison. She doubted Allison would hear her phone so she attempted to look for her around the crowd. After she decided to try and look inside she felt her foot start to vibrate. She reached in her boot and pulled out her phone and saw Allison's name flashing on the screen and clicked the send button, "Hey, what's wrong with Scott?" "You saw him?" "Yeah he was leaving in a hurry and he didn't look so well," Em said concerned, "I have no idea everything was going well and then he just left. I think I did something wrong." "No, he looked sick maybe he wasn't feeling good." "He was acting perfectly fine before though." Em paused for a second to think refusing to think Allison did something, "Actually I was talking to Stiles earlier, Scott has asthma maybe he was having an attack." "Oh my god, I hope he is okay." "Do you know where he is?" "He just drove off," "You need a ride?" "No one of his friends is going to give me one." "Stiles?" "No, Derek. You know him?" Em felt her face pale and frantically tried to stop her, "No, Allison I can-" "It's okay I'll call you tomorrow okay. Thanks for everything Em." "Al-" She heard the click of the phone click and the call had ended, Em re dialed her number and ran to the entrance in an attempt to stop her. As she wrenched the door open and ran out a shiny black car had taken off and most likely Allison in it. Em tried again but it went straight to voice mail, her phone was off. Em knew she had to get to Allison, she ran across the street to her house and grabbed her keys quickly. She was stopped by her Aunt Cathie, you're home early?" "Oh yeah, Allison's date ended badly and she needs me," Em lied quickly. "Okay will you be sleeping over?" "Maybe," Em rushed out, "Is that okay?" "Yes!" Cat smiled widely, "I see you are a social butterfly. First a party now this," Cat said squeezed her in a hug. Em quickly hugged her back, "Can I go now?" "Alright, call me if you are sleeping over." Em was already halfway to her car, "Of course!" Em quickly started her car and backed out of her driveway she then started driving to Allison's house. Em had been there only once before, after Lydia had helped her get ready for the party she had dragged her over to help Allison as well.

It took about twenty minutes but it had felt like forever had passed before she finally pulled up in front of Allison's house, she had spent the ride thinking of the worst case scenarios, what if Stiles was right and he was a serial killer? If Allison was a victim? It would be all her fault she should have ran quicker or told her the guy was dangerous or maybe she should call the police. She practically flew out of the car and was about to pound on the door when she heard someone call her name, "Emilia?!" she saw Stiles running out of his car, "Stiles?!" Then she remembered Allison and began pounding on the door and at that point Stiles caught up and seemed out of breath and he began pounding along with her. Allison's mom opened the door cautiously when she saw Emilia she opened it fully. "Emilia what's wrong?" then she looked at Stiles confused, "Um hello?" "Hi, I know you don't know me but-" "Sorry is Allison here?! Is she okay?!" Em interrupted frantically asking for her friend. "Stiles? Em?" Em's head snapped in the direction of Allison's voice. She walked closer to them, "What's wrong?" Then let us in and let us talk to her in private. "I heard you left the party with Derek Hale I wanted to make sure you got home safe," Stiles told her and then continues to gesture to her, "and you are fine, okay." "Thanks did you talk to Scott? Is he okay?" "Yeah he wanted for me to check up on you he is so sorry he left early." "It's okay Em said he had asthma and he could have been having attack." "Dam Argent your stealing more than their hearts," Em joked which Allison decided to ignore. "Yeah he is fine, he is really sorry." Stiles was jumping a bit nervously and he kept looking around, maybe he was just worried, "Alright, tell us if he is okay." "Yes," he gave them a firm nod and began running out, "I will call you, I gotta go check up on him now!" Then Stiles then paused at the door to apologize to for slamming on her door. Then he ran into his car and they all could hear the slam as he veered down the road to get to his friend. "Does he have you number?" "Nope," Em said popping the p, "Your's" "No," shaking her head. "Is he always like that?" asked, "Most likely," Em answered then turned to Allison, "I believe I did promise you a movie marathon, you can pick," Em stated nudging her. Allison's face split into a grin, "Mom is that okay?" "Yes of course, sleep over if you like." "Yes, Star Wars here we come!" "Oh not a chance," Allison declared rushing up the stairs, "Oh come on!" Em ran after her, "Just give it a chance!" "Maybe, first we are watching the notebook." Em groaned, "Really? I had such high hopes for you Argent." Allison just laughed but Em then just stopped short in the hallway, "Did that Derek guy, did he say anything else?" "No the ride was pretty silent. Why?" Em thought it would sound crazy if she told Allison she thought something was off about him, "Nothing I saw him at the party, doesn't he have those serial killer eyes?"

* * *

**Hello, that's chapter three sorry that this took so long. I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading please review, bye!**


End file.
